Real World: Tokyo
by xXxConverse4evaXxX
Summary: Four lucky girls and four lucky guys have been invited to stay at a rad house in Tokyo. In a house with 4 girls, 4 guys, all hell is bound to break loose. But who knows... maybe even a little romance kicks in. BASED ON REAL WORLD TV SHOW ON MTV
1. Lucky as HELL!

Hello. Hopefully this will be okay since its my first story, so don't chew me out if it sucks Please don't, seriously. Oh yeah, since I see this in all the other stories, I minus well do it to just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Mtv, Real World, or any other fucking thing I can get sued for.

**Oh yeah by the way, I forgot to say this but I will be updating randomly sometimes. So sometimes the chapters will end really weird cuz I just stop updating. Sorry.**

Enjoy :)

**Chapter One: Lucky as HELL!**

_Kagome's POV (Point of view for anyone who didn't know that)_

"OH MY GOD!!! IM GONNA FUCKING DIE!!!!!!"

I could seriously see my life flashing before my eyes! My family, my friends, my---------

" Oh calm the fuck down Kagome! I'm not driving THAT fast!" That's Sango, my best friend and my soon- to - be murderer. We are practically sisters. She lived a hard childhood, losing both her parents to a fatal car crash that happened right before her eyes. She is broken in so many ways but refuses to give in to her weaknesses, which is one of the things I love about her. She's a fighter and won't give up easily. We're also both bartenders at a bar called the Shikon, which is actually where she's driving us to right now. Anyway... back to the part where she is trying to kill us.

" Are you fuckin crazy?! Your driving 65mph and we're not even on the highway!!!!!!"

" Oh shut up we're here now."

She brought the car to an actual, genuine slow stop which I thanked god for, and pulled into an empty parking space.

* * *

_Inuyasha POV_

"Hey Yash! Koga and me are hitting the Shikon for a couple of beers. Wanna come?" said voice coming from a man named Miroku.

"Hell yeah! I haven't gotten shit faced in like 2 weeks! I'm in!" And off all three went.

* * *

_Kagome POV_

We both got out of her car and started walking towards the Shikon. We decided long ago that we would walk to and from the car together because a girl got mugged in the parking lot a couple months ago. And I do not want that happening to Sango or me.

Walking through the door, I looked at my phone and realized that we were 5 minutes early. Not very surprising considering how Sango drove like a mad woman. I told her and we slowly walked over to our lockers and placed our stuff in them.

" Hey guys! Your early." That's Shippo, me and Sango's boss. But we three have anything but a boss-employee relationship; we have all known each other since middle school. The funny thing is that Shippo is actually younger than the both of us and we are HIS employees.

" Yea, you know how Sango drives." Sango rolled her eyes at my comment while Shippo had a horrified expression covering his face.

" Yea, I do know. That's why I stopped asking for rides from her." he actually looked like he was gonna cry. That made the situation even funnier. I started laughing my head off.

* * *

_Inuyasha POV_

"My god I really need a beer"

" Same here. But what I'm mostly excited about are seeing those hott bartenders. Damn they are HELLA fine."

Here he goes...again. My god Miroku is such a horndog. He hits on anything with a space between its legs. And, well, for Koga, he's all right. But he can be one hell of an ass too.  
We walk in and immediately head strait for the bar and take the open seats. Good god I need a drink.... or five. Miroku and Koga are chatting up one of the waitresses already. Ugh, don't wanna be part of that. I minus well take that seat on the other end of the bar….

" Hey there. Can I get you something to drink?" asked a sweet, feminine voice.

" Yeah can I get a--------"

Looking up to respond, I freeze as I spot the gorgeous beauty in front of me. I mean DAMN! She had long, straight raven locks that reached down to her midback. She even had the prettiest face I have ever seen, one of an angels. Big, brown almond eyes, long eyelashes, a cute nose, and the pink full lips. And for her body, let's just say even a playboy model would be jealous.  
Oh wait! She's one of the bartenders that Miroku was talking about. Damn, Miroku wasn't lying this time. Wait...bartender...OH FUCK! She asked me what I wanted to drink like half a minute ago. Oh god she's even staring at me weirdly now. Shit! Gotta say something! Anything!

" Uh................"

UH?! That's all I could think of! Aw fuck she probably thinks I'm retarded now.

" Um... did you want me to come back in a minute?"

" NO!"

Think of a drink! Think of a drink!

" I'll, I'll have a mojito."

" Alright. One mojito cumin up."

" Thank you very much "

Aww fuck... I think she thinks I'm retarded now.

* * *

_Kagome POV_

I wonder if that man's okay. I mean, he kinda just stared at me. But oh my god was he hott! Damn he had such cool hair too; long, slick, and silver. And I could even see his well-toned muscles ripping out of his shirt. And he had the prettiest amber eyes I've ever seen! _Sigh…  
_ OH WAIT! I gotta make the hott weird guy a mojito! All right, let's get started.

_1 minute later._

I walk over to the man and slap a drink coaster down in front of him for the drink I just put down.

" Anything else for you?"

" Nope. Thank you."

I smile and walk towards my locker. I see Sango has beaten me to them already and is chatting up Rin, the bartender that has the shift right after hers.

" …..yeah and after that he said, " May you please do me the honor of bearing my child?"! What a pervert, right?! Right?!"

" Ha ha looks like you got yourself a little admirer. Show me who he is."

" Alright come here. He's…….aww man he's not there anymore."

" Oooolllaaalllaaa you sound disappointed."

" I AM NOT! I just couldn't show you what he looks like! That's it!"

" Ha ha okay chill Sango."

Eavesdropping is fun, but only if you know what it's about. After getting my things I walk over to them hoping to get in on the juicy conversation.

" Hey what are you guys talking about?"

" This fucking pervert decided to hit on me and ask me to--------"

" Sango has an admirer and is afraid to admit that she likes him a little too"

Aww, you gotta love Rin; always strait to the point.

**_Clink clink clink_**

" Shh!!! Someone's cumin!"

We all quiet down and stare at the door. It swings open and it'only…….Ayame, the bartender that has the shift right after mine. I think she's getting kind of creeped out that we keep staring at her because she decides to break the awkward silence.

" Uh… is there something on my face?" Yupp. This is definitely awkward.

" Ohh, NO NO NO! There's nothing on your face I mean… uh… come on Kagome let's go." Sango doesn't even wait for my answer before she drags me out of the door and towards the car.

* * *

_Rin and Ayame_

" What was that all about?"

" Sango got herself an admirer."

" That's it? Geezz… you guyz freaked the hell out of me cuz of that?"

" Yupp."

" Alright cool. Let's work."

* * *

_Inuyasha POV_

" Geez you guys look like shit."

Thank god I only had that one mojito.

" Whaaaa???"

" I don't get it."

" Inuyasha bear me a child"

Oh god Miroku. I guess you really are drunk. Alright, guess I'm dragging their asses out of the bar and driving tonight. Yay me.

" Alright guys time to go."

" Meh..."

" Uh…."

This should be fun…..

_5 minutes later_

My god. I am NEVER doing that again. Thank god they're out cold. I don't think I could endure their drunken talk.

_6 minutes later_

Thank god we are home. I managed to drag them onto the couches in less then 5 minutes. I should receive a medal for that. Hmmm….. aww fuck. The mail. Ugh….

Lifting my body sluggishly off the couch, I drag my ass out the front door and pick up the mail on the floor. Wonder what we got. Let's see…… bills, advertisements, playboy subscription renewal……wait what?! Oh wait….that's probably Miroku's. Alright last but not least, three letters from…. Mtv? MTV?! Aww shit! That means……..!

* * *

_Kagome POV_

The ride back home was nice and quite. I think we were both pretty tired. Oh yeah, by the way Sango and I share an apartment together. We both slowly got out of the car and made our way to the door. I reach into my purse, grabbed the keys, and opened the door. I let Sango in first since I needed to get the mail. Sango headed strait for the couch and put her head down.

" Ugh I'm tired."

" Yeah same here. But we got mail."

"What we get?"

" I don't know let me check."

Let's see… junk, junk, junk, bill, junk, junk, and….two letters….FROM MTV?!

" SANGO SANGO SANGO WAKE UP!!!!!!"

All of a sudden I hear a thump on the floor. Uhhh… I don't see Sango on the couch anymore. I suddenly see her rising up from the floor….and she looks really pissed.

" Kagome… this better be fucking good…"

" Oh trust me it is. Take a look at this letter. I have one and you have one."

" Oh my god. It's from MTV. That must mean….."

" Now now Sango. Let's open it first."

* * *

_Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha_

Each of them tear the flap of their envelopes open . Reaching into the envelope and taking out the piece of paper, they begin opening the letter. Each of their hands are shaking, but finally stop when they begin reading the letter. In the time frame of about 10 seconds, they all began screaming and laughing and only one sentence could be heard from each of their mouths.

"WE'RE FUCKING GOING TO JAPAN TO BE ON A MOTHERFUCKING TV SHOW!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whew! Holy fuck that was long. Aww man…. isn't the first chapter supposed to be the shortest? Oh well… like they say in all the other stories…..**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**And if you hate it please don't bitch to me about it and just exit out of the story please. ^_^**


	2. Time To Pack

Hey just saying the updates time lengths will very. Sorry, I have a life too.

As said in all the other stories I've read;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Don't sue me.

**Chapter Two: Time To Pack**

For the moment the entire neighborhood could hear Kagome and Sango shouts and yelling. Not one soul on their street wasn't informed of their oncoming trip. It was quite difficult considering how loud they were hollering.

" Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. Oh my holy fucking god! WE WON! WE FUCKING WON!" Kagome couldn't believe she was going to Tokyo to live in one of the most amazing places ever, let alone be on TV! She pinched herself multiple times to check that she was awake and each time hurt like hell.

Kagome couldn't breathe properly at this moment. She never won anything in her life, hell she couldn't even manage to win crappy prizes in raffles or win a game of bingo. She was silently thanking the kamis for her newfound luck.

" Oh my god I know! I still can't fucking believe it! Shit Kagome! We're gonna be on MTV!" Sango just kept jumping and screaming, mirroring Kagome perfectly.

Kagome had to take a breather for a moment to regain control of her ability to form sentences. " I know Sango! Did you see when we leave?" Sango all but tackled Kagome to get the letter.

Quickly scanning the letter, Sango began to speak. " Hold on we leave…in one week!" It seemed impossible, but their screams of excitement tripled in volume.

" We better start packing then!" The girls were all but jumping where they stood.

" Hell yes! Let's do it!" If Kagome wasn't so excited, she would have pointed out how funny that sounded. Instead, she decided not to ruin the moment.

Pure excitement may have been a huge factor in Kagome's decision, but Sango's **' You better not say what I think your going to say or else' **glare had something to do with it too. The two immediately sprinted to their designated rooms and hauled their suitcases out of their closets intended to start stuffing clothes, shoes and other necessities they would need.

But as Kagome and Sango skimmed through each of their closets, they frowned. The two had the same thought roaming their head and started heading to eachother's room. They both stopped halfway before colliding into eachother and spoke loud and clear at the same time.

" We have to go shopping tomorrow."

" We have to go shopping tomorrow."

The two laughed at the moment that just occured. This happened a lot with the pair, always speaking the same thing at the same time or finishing eachothers' sentences. They truly were sisters from another mister. Hell, the two were actually more like twins, but theres no catchy rhyme for that one. Everyone that knew the two said that about them, going as far as calling them the Dynamic Duo.

Kagome was so eager to go shopping that she already had the time and place set in her head.  
" Tomorrow morning we should go at noon. That gives us about four hours before we have to head home and change for our shift at the bar."

Sango was smiling as she replied. " Sounds good my friend, we both need new things to fill our closets with." Sango paused as she thought about something. " Damn Kagome, do you remember the last time we went shopping? I just realized its been atleast a month! My god Kagome we are really going to need that shopping trip tomorrow. We want to make our new roomates do a double take when they see us, plus I can't even begin with all the hot guys we will be meeting down in Tokyo! Im excited already!" Sango was now daydreaming of all the hot guys they were going to meet in a weeks time.

Kagome laughed lightly at her best friend's behavior. Sango had always been the more boy-crazy one of the two, always talking about hot guys and flirting. " Tomorrow it is then." Feeling that they were done with that subject, Kagome remembered something she had been wanting to ask Sango about since they got off work. She smirked as she spoke. " Anyway, who were you and Rin talking about last night in the back room. You know, the guy who asked if you would bear his kid. You were lying when you said that you didn't like him. In fact, you seemed perticularly into him that way you were talking. And don't bother denying it either, your left foot was tapping when you were talking about him."  
Kagome was interested on how Sango was going to respond to this.

Sango was surprised none the less on the change of topic, but started blushing as she thought about the guy from the night before.  
" I have no idea what you are talking about Kagome and what does my left foot have to do with anything?" Sango was genuinly confused on how her foot was relevant to the topic.

Kagome chuckled as her friend tried to change the topic. She wondered if her friend realized that her left foot was tapping against the tiled floor up until she asked about her foot.  
" You always tap your left foot when you're lieing or nervous. How do you think I always know when you're lieng or hiding somehing?" After answering that, Kagome quickly redirected the conversation back to the topic on hand. " Anyway, you still didn't answer my question."

Sango stared at Kagome with her mouth gaped open. Damn Kagome really had her figured out, there really was no point in lieing at this point.  
" Okay, okay. The guy's name is Miroku Hoshi and he is extremly hot." Kagome giggled when Sango started gushing about the guy named Miroku.  
"...and you should have seen his arms. My god the guy is ripped! Anyway he gave me his number. I was planning on calling him, but what's the point if we're gonna be gone for a couple months. Too bad, I really liked him. Well, except the part where he asked me to have his kid." Sango was blushing so hard at this point. In fact, she closely resembled a tomatoe at the moment.

Kagome decided tha since Sango told her about her night, she would share hers as well.  
" Good choice in not further denying it Sango. Anyway, since you told me your story, I will share mine as well." Sango attention immediatly shifted from the guy named Miroku to Kagome.  
" Well tonight I made a drink for this flat out gorgeous guy. He had silver hair and was totally buff." Sango smiled as Kagome gushed about the guy she had met.

After Kagome had finished her sentence on how utterly hot the guy was, Sango spoke.  
" Do you know his name? Have his number?"

Kagome sighed and frowned.  
" Unfortunately no. I left right after I served his drink." Kagome sighed again.

Sango felt sympathy for her friend. Kagome deserved a relationship more than anyone after what happened with Hojo. Oh god, that asshole Hojo.  
Kagome had just gotten out of a two year relationship with this asshole after he cheated on her with Kagome's cousing Kikyo. Or like Sango liked to say, Kinky-hoe. Kagome was devastated when she had caught him cheating. Kagome had cried and cried for a couple days after witnessing her boyfriend's unfaithfullness. He had called her multiple times trying to explain, but she simply ignored his phone calls and eventually blocked him all together after he flooded her voicemail inbox.  
" Don't sigh Kagome. You will have plenty to choose from once we hit all the Tokyo. Just think about all the guys that will be drooling over you. Just wait Kagome, you'll meet someone special before we have to leave Tokyo. Just watch.

Kagome smiled and gave her best friend a long hug. Sango always knew the right thing to say.

* * *

At the moment, Inuyasha was bouncing off the walls from complete elation. " Holy fucker! Holy motherfucker! We got in! Hell yes!"  
He had to tell the guys. He knew they would be hitting the walls just like he did. His thought came to a blunt halt when suddenly two voices from the other room were mumbling profanities at being woken up by Inuyasha's yelling.

" Inuyasha you prick! Shut the fuck up!" and " Keep it down asshole!" were directed at Inuyasha by his two roomates. Inuyasha was in such a good mood that he didn't even bother yelling back. Instead, he jetted into the living room where Miroku and Kouga were to tell them about the letters.

" You guys are not going to believe what I'm about to tell you. You guys are gonna-"  
" Are you going to get to the fucking point or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" an extremely pissed of Kouga interrupted.

Inuyasha's good mood was starting to wane and he had the strong urge to sock Kouga in the face.  
" Well if you would shut the fuck up for a minute I would be able to tell you!" Inuyasha spat in Kouga's face.

Miroku was becoming annoyed with all the bickering.  
" Okay, Inuyasha. Please get to the point. Im tired and want to sleep."

" Well, then I will now continue. Mtv is sending us to Tokyo next week and we're gonna be on fucking TV!" Inuyasha yelled and he wasn't alone. Suddenly Kouga and Miroku weren't tired and irritated anymore. In fact, they were quite the opposite.

" Holy hell we won! All three of us? HOLY FUCKING CRAP!"  
" Shit we're gonna be on TV!"  
" Holy crap this can't be real. Ouch! What the fuck Kouga?"  
" Well you said you didn't know if you were dreaming, so I pinched you. Simple"  
" Whatever, but did you really think it was necessary to-"

"Okay guys shut up. Instead of holding this pointless conversation you should probaly start packing. We leave in a week." Inuyasha interrupted the two. Their conversation was giving him a headache and he really didn't need one at the moment to spoil his mood.

Miroku suddenly had a dreamy look in his eyes, as did Kouga. Inuyasha could only guess at what they were thinking about. His question was shortly answered.

Miroku blew a loud whistle before speaking.  
" Daammmnnnn! Think about all the fine chicks that are going to be in Tokyo and at the clubs. God this is going to be the best trip ever!"

Kouga's thoughts were along the same line as Miroku's.  
" Can you imagine how much ass we're gonna be getting once we get there? Guys, we're freaking getting paid to live in an awesome house and hook up with chicks. This is going to be great."

With all the talk of hot girls, Inuyasha began thinking about the bartender from the Shikon that night. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize his best friends talking to him until Kouga smacked him upside the head.  
" What the hell man! What was that for you prick?"

Kouga then surprised Inuyasha, not something that he did often.  
"Who's the chick you were thinking about? Oh wait, I bet it's that fine bartender that was serving you earlier. Hey don't give me that look! I saw talking to her and you looked you were really into her."

Inuyasha was couldn't believe the guy had figured him out. He had to think of a good comeback and quick.  
" Oh shut up."

Miroku and Kouga started laughing. Inuyasha's horrible comeback was proof enough that he was indeed interested in the bartender girl.

" Haha. Very funny." Inuyasha replied dryly.  
He felt like an idiot the moment his so called good comeback left his lips.

Miroku and Kouga's laughter died down after a few minutes. Their laughter increased ten fold when they realized Inuyasha was indeed pouting. The two were rolling around on the ground, tears of laughter running down their faces. They had a hard time speaking as Inuyasha got up to leave the room.

" Aww Inuyasha! Hahahahaha! Don't- hahahaha- pout! Hahahahaha-Come-hahahha-back!" Miroku managed to say before starting another laughing trip.

Inuyasha was getting pissed and embarassed. The two were irritating him to the core, so he decided to leave and go to his room. Even after he shut his door he could still hear his so called best friends. At times he really wanted to just beat the shit out of them.  
He decided he minus well get ready for bed, I mean, it was three in the morning after all. He silently walked over to his bureau and took out a pair of plaid boxers to wear to sleep. He then made his way to his bathroom and closed the door.  
He set his boxers down on the counter and started brushing his teeth. After he was done, he rinsed his mouth and flossed.  
He had a very strict brushing routine. His friends teased him about it, but in the end Inuyasha would have the last laugh with a full mouth of pearly white teeth. He then proceeded to strip the clothes of his well sculpted body and toss them into the hamper.  
He also worked out two hours a day at the gym to keep in shape. He started the shower and once he got in, he was in utter bliss.  
He couldn't believe how good the hot water felt on his back. He stood in the shower for minute while the entire bathroom steamed up.  
He then grabbed the shampoo and lathered it up in his hands than thoroughly massaged it through his scalp and rinsed it out.  
After that, he grabbed his conditoner and worked that through his long, silver hair and rinsed. Lastly, he grabbed the soap and worked it all over his body and let the water work the soap off his skin. When he was done, he wrung his hair out and dried himself with a towl.  
He opened the bathroom door to let the steam out from the bathroom and stuck his boxers on. He almost never slept with a shirt on, he thought it felt weird. Oh well, none of girlfriends ever seemed to mind. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in his.  
He in fact did work very hard to get it to look the way it did. He made his way to the bed and felt dead tired the minute he hit the mattress.  
His last thoughts before falling unconcious were of the mysterious bartender he had met at the Shikon that night. He had a strange feeling that he would learn her name soon.

* * *

**Can't belive I just spent like 2 hours writing that. Hmm... haven't updated since this time last year. Whoops ^_^**

**Like everyone else says:**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**And if you are just going to hate on the story go be an ass somewhere else and exit your screen.**


End file.
